Nosa Training: Day Two 6-22-14
Participants: Nosa Hyuga & Akatori Yamanaka RP: Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori sat at her desk, reviewing the lesson plans for day ahead. Today would be a more interactive day with her students. Today she would be covering two techniques with all of her students. The Clone Technique, a very good jutsu to use in field missions, and body replacement, a jutsu that could save your life out on the battle field. Aka got up after reading the lesson plans and wrote the two jutsu in a large font on the chalkboard. Taking a sip from her green tea that was set on a coaster on her desk, she looked at the clock and noted that her first class, which only held Nosa Hyuga, should be arriving in five minutes. With a light sigh, Akatori set the cup down on the coaster, and let her hair fall loose from the tight ponytail it is always in. She would then return to sitting at the desk, skimming the lesson plans once more before the young Hyuga came- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa happily came in the classroom excited as she wondered what she was going to learn todayas she went to sat at her usual spot,in front of the classroom, she smiled at her Sensei and waited for further instructions and rested her pencil on her notebook to take notes- Guest_Akatori2: -Smiling at her student, Akatori would speak- "Hello Nosa, welcome back to class. Today we shall be covering two basic ninjutsus." -points at the board- " The Clone Technique and Body Replacement"- Aka would stand up with her tea and begin to pace around in the front, explaining the jutsu to Nosa- "Now, the clone technique is the most basic technique any ninja will learn. This is a ninjutsu that creates a perfect copy of one's self, without any real body to it though. This being said, the clone can not attack, but only be used to confuse an enemy. Most Dojutsu, like the Byakugan can tell the clone is just a clone, but the naked eye can do so too. This is because the clones lack shadows, and will not effect the enviorment, like splashing puddles, kicking up dust, and crunching the grass. This attack may be the most basic of all, but it is not a weak attack. Used right, someone can combine it with another ninjutsu, or even a taijutsu or genjutsu. Now, watch closely.."- Starting with the seal of the Ram, her hands moved to the the seal of Snake, before pouncing into the Tiger seal. With the seals done, two clones appeared in a flash next to Akatori, one on her left, and the other on her right. The three Aka's crossed their arms and the real Aka spoke-" Now you try Nosa" Guest_NosaHyuga: -after taking notes on the jutsu she would take a deep breath calmin herself down as she stood in front of her sensei as she would do the hand seals Ram-->Snake-->Tiger and with that she was covered by a puff of smoke and laid next to her was a flimsy looking version of herself and on her face was was an expression of embarassment and with that she scratched the back of her nervously- Gomen Akator-sensei"-and with that she looked at the ground flushed- Guest_Akatori2: -Pausing for a moment, the clones next to Akatori would dissapear. Akatori would roundhouse kick the clone of Nosa, which would cause the clone to dissapear if it landed.-"Try again Nosa, this is an easy jutsu. If you got transformation technique down, this one will surely come easier to you.." Guest_NosaHyuga: -Smiling a litle as she poof away the flimsy clone,then she would try again using the same hand seals Ram-->Snake-->Tiger and again would be covered again by smoke this time two perfectly look alike clones of herself standing on either side of her and look at her sensei- ''This ok Akatori-sensei- she said a smile on her face- Guest_Akatori2: "Very good!" -Akatori would nod. Nosa had fast learning speed and was able to adjust quickly to fix her mistakes.- "Next up will be the body replacement technique. With this jutsu, it is used to replace one's body with a block of wood, or some other object, at the exact moment an attack lands. This being said, the enemy falls pray to the illusion that there attack has landed, when in reality, you can appear at a distance or close, to attack or flee. The hand seals for this jutsu are Tiger, to Boar, to Ox, to Dog, and finally to Snake. Got that? I hope so..."-Akatori let out a quick giggle before lugging a punch aimed for Nosa's cheek. Akatori hoped the girl would use the body replacement to avoid it, if not, the attack would hit her- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Lets out a squeal of fear for a quick moment as she would quickly do the following hand signs Tiger-->Boar-->Ox-->Dog-->Snake and instantly a brick would replace where she was standin and sh ended up behind her sensei as she would scratched the back of her head and looks at her- Was that good Akatori-sensei ?'' Guest_Akatori2: -As her hand connected with the brick she would let out a grunt and bit her lower lip-"Ex...excellent..."- She would shake her hand and nod at the girl when she turned around to face her.-" Class dismissed.. quiz tomorrow.."-Aka would return to her desk and take a sip of tea, finishing the cup. Now she had only a few more classes left- Results: Nosa has learned both Clone Technique and Body Replacement Technique, Nosa better study!!!